Yatagarasu Yanazuka
Tutorial HIT THE BIG EDIT BUTTON AT THE TOP'S ARROW THEN YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING THAT SHOULD SAY ' Classic Editor ' CLICK THAT ONE!!!!!! It's easier XDDD To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select it. Apperance Yata stands at 5'9, 160 Ibs with naturally tan/yellow pigmented skin due to his racial background. Two purple fang like markings rest under his red-violet hues that most believe to be tattoos, yet he was born with them. Ink black hair with slight undertones of purple reach down to his shoulder blades when not pulled up, which it almost always is. His body is slim yet toned from years of training during his childhood. YataMain.png|Yata Main Yata26.jpg Yataa20.jpg Yata10.jpg Yata18.png Yata23.jpg Yata25.jpg Yata9.jpg Yata8.jpg Yata28.gif Yata17.gif Yata25.png Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Without knowing it, Yata is very similar to his father Ginsei Yanazuka. Yata is a very ambitious and determined guy who never lets his fighting abilities get the best of him or cause him to become “Big headed”. He’s always been the type who will argue his case if he truly believes what he is saying is right though he won’t let something get way out of hand if it’s with someone he respects or has friendly ties with. Unlike his father, Yata is a way more wild being, being the type to rush into a fight, no questions asked. A darkness line underneath Yata's usual personality, showing itself in battle, which he tries to hide to the best of his abilities. Roleplay Allignment Yata falls under the Neutral Even allignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are ways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou(ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. ''Horyu'' Once a person has had their Chi nodes opened, they must learn to keep their Chi from leaking away from their body.Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. Having a shroud of Chi surround the body is the most basic defense against the chi based attacks from other users of Chi. Horyu maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process.Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Horyu. This is something every chi user learns to do at base. ''Kakusu'' While Horyu allows a user to keep Chi from leaking away from their body, Kakusu (Hide) stops the flow of Chi from their body altogether. By closing all of their Chi nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their Chi like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own Chi, they are more sensitive to the Chi of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Chi from noticing them. Kakusu can also be used to relieve fatigue, since it forces the body's external layer of Chi to be fully contained within. However, since Kakusu involves shutting off one's Chi, it can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any Chi attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Chi could do massive damage. *Kieru (Vanish) is an advanced form of Kakusu used to almost completely conceal one's Chi. However, unlike Kakusu, In does not require the user to stop their Chi flow, but hides it instead, making this technique perfect for launching a sneak attack or laying traps. In can be countered by using Shūchū in the eyes or through Enkei ''Tenkai'' (Expand) is a direct application of Horyu. Since a user is capable of keeping Chi from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more Chi around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Tenkai focuses on outputting a high amount of Chi and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and in of it. If Horyu is considered to be purely defensive, then Tenkai typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical Strength and durability and provides a large pool of Chi for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. ''Ban'' (Release) is the release or transmission of one's Chi so it can be projected to carry out a certain function. In essence, Ban is one's personal expression of Chi that creates a special and unique paranormal ability (colloquially called a Chi Ability). A good Ban should reflect a person's own character; one can never truly master Chi if they only copy other people's abilities. Basically this is a label for what a “chi technique” is like a push blast or a wave of fire. '''Chi Base (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. ''Ninpo'' Ninpo are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chi. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of Chi which are Yuki and Shoki. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. ONLY THOSE trained under certain circumstances can use Ninpo. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Gangster